


(let them hear you)

by cyclogenesis (addictedkitten)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/pseuds/cyclogenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll give you a blowjob. I'll do it." (Based on <a href="https://www.keek.com/5secondsofsummer/keeks/5O3Abab">this keek</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(let them hear you)

“Do it, then,” Michael says. He takes the red heart-shaped lollipop he was sucking on out of his mouth, holds it up to Calum’s lips to give him a lick. “Give me a blowjob. If you want to so badly.”

Calum takes a lick, can’t help himself. It tastes like cherries, sugar. Michael’s such a dick. “Just give me the towel.”

“No, I’m recording this. We’re gonna do a whole new thing. The Keek porno.” He holds up his iPhone, trained on Calum as he takes another lick. “Tell all the kids at home your name and what you’re going to do for me.”

Calum stares into the iPhone’s camera. “I’m Calum, and I’m going to find a new best friend.”

“Yeah?” Michael says softly. He pushes the bathroom door open a little further, and Calum’s naked, bare without a towel. Can’t hide that he’s gotten hard from this, not that Michael didn’t already know. “I think you’re gonna suck my cock. Tell them.”

“I’m gonna suck your cock,” Calum says, his mouth gone a little dry. It’s almost too easy to get down on his knees, cushioned by the rug, at least. He reaches for Michael’s button and zip, undoes them, pulls Michael’s pants down. His cock bobs out, full and thick, and Calum swallows, his mouth watering now, getting eager for it. Ready. He looks up at the camera, aimed perfectly down, aligned enough that he can pretend it’s Michael he’s looking at, that he’s going along with it. That he isn’t hard as fuck at the idea of getting filmed going down on his best friend. 

“Open up, baby,” Michael says, his hand fisted around his cock. He rubs the wet tip over Calum’s lower lip, slicking it, and Calum opens, licks at the head. Can’t help himself, he moans and takes it in, always likes to force himself at first, swallowing as much as he can until it chokes him, finding his limit and pushing past it. Michael’s cock is fat on his tongue, filling his mouth, and Calum loves it, loves sucking Michael off, has loved it since they were young, fumbling around in Michael’s room, figuring out things together, eager to learn and eager to come. It’s still how he feels, like there’s always more to know about Michael. More he can give, more he can take. 

“Let them hear you,” Michael tells him, his voice lower now, husky, and so Calum doesn’t hold back, suckles hard at Michael’s dick, slick wet noises, groaning as his jaw’s stretched, gagging when he takes it too deep. 

He keeps closing his eyes, focusing on what he’s doing, tasting it, until Michael taps his cheek, nods at his iPhone so Calum won’t forget to look up. So Calum does, doing his best to stare up at it, knowing he’s tearing up from choking himself on Michael’s cock but it’s fine, looks better even, maybe, shining eyes, his head tilted back so Michael can thrust into his throat, use his mouth properly. “Jerk yourself off,” Michael says, and Calum follows orders immediately, stroking himself in the same rough rhythm that Michael’s fucking his face, almost easier to concentrate this way, relaxing so Michael can fuck his mouth better, hard and filling his throat, faster and faster until Calum just can’t help the noises he’s making, wet and desperate, his cheeks flushed from the lack of air, he’s going to look so wrecked, god, what people are going to think when Michael shows them this video - 

Calum comes, gasping and making himself gag on Michael’s cock, his hips shuddering as Michael firmly holds his head and thrusts in again a handful of times, finally groaning and coming down Calum’s throat. Calum swallows loudly, makes a show of it so there’s no doubt in anyone’s mind that he did it, that he swallowed Michael’s come and loved every drop. He’s shuddering by the time Michael pulls out, feels all hot and embarrassed and slutty. “Gonna upload that now?” Calum asks, his voice a wrecked rasp. 

Michael laughs a little, still catching his breath. “This one might be for my personal collection,” he says.


End file.
